


What a Catch

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fishing, Kidnapping, Kinda, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, References to Depression, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, mermaid, not between main two, somewhat graphic description of eating live fish, very graphic description of pulling out scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: a mermaid gets caught in a net and the fishermen have no idea what to do with her





	1. Chapter 1

Something glints on the ocean floor and I rush towards it, not even noticing the giant boat and its net.

Disappointment washes over me as I realize it was merely a piece of sea glass. I continue swimming until I realize I swam right into a fishing net. I try to turn around and leave, but my fin gets stuck. I take the time to untangle it, forcing myself not to panic, but a school of fish swims in.

The net is pulled up and I wish I'd kept that glass, Humans don't know about the existence of my people and I wanted to keep it that way, but...

I gasp as the net is pulled all the way out of the water and onto the deck of a fishing boat. I immediately hear the panic of the fishermen.

"What the hell is that?" one yells.

"I don't know! Should we throw it back?" another replies.

"Absolutely not, imagine how much money we can get from it," a third responds.

"Don't hurt it, we'll likely get less money if it's damaged," yet another orders.

I'm carefully cut out of the net and one man tries to pick me up, my back supported in one of his arms while he holds my tail with the other, but I'm too heavy.

I giggle, imagining how much trouble these big, burly fishermen would have trying to pick up one of my deep-sea cousins.

Next, one man tries to pick up my arms while another picks up my tail, but that doesn't work either. I roll my eyes when they seem to think that another person at my torso for each one to hold an arm will solve their problem, as if they don't realize it's my tail that's heavy.

Finally, a fourth and fifth fisherman come up to help pick up my tail.

They manage to get me up, but struggle to carry me wherever they're going. If I were fighting them, they'd never get anywhere at this rate, but I don't. They said not to hurt me, so they may be carrying me to a pool of water to keep me in, and if I fight, they may be less hesitant to hurt me.

But that won't stop me from going limp and making myself heavier.

I'm set in a fairly large pool of cool saltwater under the deck. I'm even able to dunk my whole body in.

I resurface and look at the five men that brought me here with what I hope is perceived as innocence.

"Thank you boys," I purr. They all jerk back in shock. "What? You didn't think I'd be able to talk?" I giggle as they stare at me in disbelief. "Did I lose a bag on your ship, or did it fall back into the ocean? You see, I like collecting things and having my treasures will help me feel more comfortable while I'm cooped up on your ship."

After staring at me for a few minutes, the smallest one finally speaks up. "I- I'll go look."

"I'll give you something if you find it," I call after him, winking when he looks back. He blushes and turns back to rush up onto the deck. "That offer is for you boys, too," I say to the remaining four. They all rush to follow the first one and I'm left to myself.

I pull my bag off from around my waist and wonder how none of them noticed that I have it with me.

I frown when I realize that some of my things are missing and groan in realization I'm actually going to have to give the fishermen something if they find my missing items. I tie my bag back around my waist and make sure it's securely closed before curling up and deciding on a nap.

~

I wake up to the five men from before kneeling by my pool. They're each holding something. I'm only missing three things, yet some of them are even holding multiple things.

"We couldn't find your bag, but we found some things on the deck that might be yours," the small one says, holding out a ring and a necklace, neither of which I've seen before.

"Those aren't mine," I say. He looks disappointed. "But if you're offering I'll gladly take them." He smiles and nods.

I take them and set them down at the bottom of my pool before leaning out and beckoning him closer.

"Since none of you found my bag as I asked, I'll have to give you a slightly different prize, but since you brought me something new, I'll give you a little something extra." I wink at the small one, who's blushing so profusely I'm a little worried about his health.

I grab his face and place a soft kiss to his lips. He gasps and his hands twitch, but he doesn't grab me, so I place a second, smaller kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for your gifts," I purr to him. He swallows thickly and nods. "What else has everyone brought me?" I ask, pulling away from Small.

The biggest one nudges Small out of the way and presents to me my ticker.

"Is this watch yours?" he says gruffly.

"Watch?" I question.

"Watch," he says. "A pocket watch. Like a little clock to carry around with you." He gestures with my ticker.

"I'm not sure what pockets or clocks are, but the ticker is mine," I declare. Muscles, as I've dubbed him, laughs.

"A clock tells time," he says, "see?" He points to the ticker. I roll my eyes and huff.

"Whatever," I say, grabbing my ticker. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for finding my ticker."

The next two, Glasses and Smelly, bring me my other two missing things, the shell I use to brush my hair and the sea sponge I clean my scales with. They each get a kiss on the cheek.

The last one, Gruff, hands me a pretty pearl.

I smile and kiss him softly on the lips, but he's not satisfied.

"You have each of them bigger kisses," he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like another one to make up for it?"

He smirks and my eyes widen as he takes a very strong grip on my hair and tugs me towards him.

"Yeah, and you owe me interest."

I cry out and freeze as he crashes his lips against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I try to jerk back, but his grip only tightens. When I struggle too much, he grabs my throat and squeezes, his fingers nearly pushing through my gills before he's yanked away.

I collapse, shaking and gasping. My gills burn and my scalp hurts.

I look up just in time to see Muscles pinning down Gruff and punching him. The action happens slower than it probably should and I realize that everything else is, too. Gruff's assault mustn't have been as long as it felt.

Small kneels in front of me and I hear his muffled voice call out.

He reaches towards me and I flinch back, falling into the pool as my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up pinned down to the floor by many hands.

I jerk and try to yank my arms from the large hands of four different fishermen. My tail is being sat on by an angry looking Glasses. He says something but I'm too busy panicking to listen.

I try to flip him off my tail but the rest of it is being held down by even more men.

I quit struggling and collapse onto the floor with a sob, tears running down my fave.

Glasses says something else, but I refuse to listen.

He touches the gills on my neck and someone I didn't notice keeps a firm grip on my head, completely immobilizing me.

Glasses' touch is gentle and brief before my head is turned to the other side and he does the same to the gills there.

When he's satisfied, I'm set back down in the pool from before.

I immediately retreat to the bottom of the pool and curl up the best I can before letting myself sob.

~

"So we gonna just sell her to the highest bidder?"

"No. We're going to take her to the rescue, they can decide what to do with her from there."

"Captain!"

"Do you have a problem with my orders?"

"The rescue won't pay us!"

"I don't care. We don't expect to be paid when a ray or turtle makes it into our net, we shouldn't here, either."

"But those aren't mythical creatures!"

"Well, she obviously isn't either. You have no say. If you disagree that much, you can leave with Green when we reach mainland." There's a long pause. "That's what I thought. Get back to work."

There's only one set of retreating footsteps and then another set comes closer. I tense and tremble when I hear a thud above me.

"You awake in there?" who I assume to be 'Captain' says. He sighs. "Well, if you are, I'd like to know what you eat; it'll be a while before we reach where we're going."

I swim up the short distance to greet him.

"Fish," I say, making sure to stay on the opposite side of the pool.

Captain laughs. "Of course. Do you have a preferred kind?"

I tilt my head.

"The living kind?"

Captain smiles and nods.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

I bite my lip as Captain turns around and walks above deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to be kinda gross about the way she eats fish

I've nearly given up by the time he comes back.

"I'm sorry it took so long, something came up." He kneels and rolls up his sleeves before reaching into the bucket he has with him and pulls out a very large Red Snapper.

My jaw drops and I nearly drool, not having realized how hungry I was.

He tosses the fish into my pool and it immediately starts swimming away from us.

I dive down and snatch it up, not even bothering to kill it before taking a huge bite.

I nearly moan as I sink to the bottom of my pool while I devour the barely struggling fish that refuses to die.

I save the eyes and brain for last, popping the eyes out from its skull with my claws and sucking out the brain through the eye holes.

I drop the skeleton and swim back up to Captain, who is looking at me with disbelief.

"I've never seen anything eat that fast," he says. "Still hungry?" I nod enthusiastically and forget any fear I may have held towards him, swimming up to him and placing my hands on the ground by his knees. I look expectantly at him, tossing a glance at the bucket.

Next, he pulls out a struggling Black Sea Bass and Gag Grouper, tossing them both in with me.

"Wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a bit of everything."

The two fish swim close to each other and I grab them both, making quick work of the bass first, letting the dying grouper rest on my stomach while it waits its turn.

I swim up for even more when those two are gone.

"I liked the snapper the best," I declare, "but they were all good. What else do you have?"

Captain clears his throat. "Spotted Sea Trout and Pigfish."

I lick my lips and grin at him. He raises his eyebrows and tosses the fish in.

I save the trout for last, knowing what it can do to me, but the effects take hold after my first bite, making me crave something else entirely.

Once my fish are all eaten, I resurface near Captain and stare at him.

"Captain," I whine. He looks taken aback. "I need to thank you for being so kind, but you gave me trout and..." I bite my lip and look at him through my lashes. "And I can only think of one way."

Captain's eyes widen as I push myself up, getting to be more level with his face.

"Do you want to feel good, Captain?" I purr. "I can make you feel so good." I reach up and run my finger across his bottom lip, making his breath grow heavier.

"I don't think you're yourself," Captain pants. "I'd be taking advantage of you. Just-" he pauses to curse when I bring my finger to my own lips and suck on it. He clears his throat. "Just give me the remains of your dinner and I'll leave."

I pout, but do as he asked, diving down to pick up the five varying skeletons.

"It only makes me horny," I say. He frowns. "At least let me give you a thank you kiss for the food and for keeping me safe?"

He sighs but nods.

I lean up and press my lips against his, slowly bringing a hand up to cup his neck. His hand, in return, drifts down to rest very lightly against my waist, but his hand flinches back when he feels my side gills. I shiver and he decides to rest his hand on my arm, instead.

I pull back in a bit of a daze, my cloaca throbbing.

"Thank you, Captain," I manage out between near moans. He nods and eyes me before clearing his throat and abruptly standing up.

As soon as he's left the room, I sink down to the bottom of my pool and push my middle two fingers into myself, biting my lip so hard it draws blood.

My back arches harshly as I brush against my clit. I don't even try to hold back moans, knowing the humans probably won't hear them as I orgasm.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face and my fingers still inside myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost everything I know about fish is from Animal Crossing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had uploaded a chapter Tuesday, which is my uploading day for this work, but the timestamp on the fic says I didn't so oops

"We're almost there; we were out much farther than usual," Captain calls out the next time he comes down. He has his bucket again. "I brought you a few snappers."

I squeal and shoot up to resurface, but before he throws the fish in he says, "I never even asked for your name."

"If I tell you will you give me those fish?"

He chuckles. "I was going to give you the fish anyway." To emphasize his statement, he tosses a snapper in my pool.

I dart over and devour it before returning to Captain.

"Hyacinth," I announce. "My name is Hyacinth."

"Alexander Ramirez," he replies. I tilt my head curiously.

"I thought your name was Captain."

He laughs.

"I'm the Captain of the ship, so it's my title, but not my name."

I start to respond, but he grabs another snapper and I immediately forget what I was going to say.

I catch the fish before it even hits the water and don't bother sinking to the bottom like I usually do.

I look up at him for more and he tosses the fish directly to me this time.

Instead of throwing it, I just hand him the skeleton before diving down to get the other two.

"I'm going to keep calling you Captain," I tell him when he takes the fish bones. He smiles at me and nods.

I push myself up to be closer to his face again and slowly lean forward. He furrows his eyebrows but doesn't stop me, so I press a kiss to his lips, just like last time, except he didn't accidentally feed me an aphrodisiac this time. Or maybe 'accidentally'?

Either way, I'm not horny because of a fish right now.

He places his hand very gently on my back and braces himself on the floor with his other hand. I keep one hand next to his, holding me up, and use my other hand to cup his face.

He groans and hesitates before licking into my mouth and taking over the kiss. I let him.

He pulls away first, leaving me panting and very dazed.

"You're amazing," he whispers. I smile at him and shoot up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So are you," I purr. He clears his throat again and I dart to the bottom of the pool as I feel the boat shake and hear someone come into the room.

"Captain," someone new says, "we've landed."

"Good, have someone get Doctor Winkler," Captain orders, "have them come down here."

The other person retreats and I slowly resurface.

"I'm sorry," Captain says. "I'm sorry for catching you and then for not throwing you back. We should've thrown you back immediately, but we didn't. I guess I was a little worried the net hurt you or that something would happen? I don't know, but I'm trying to do the right thing."

I dart over to him and push myself up before falling into him. He quickly wraps his arms around me before he falls back. I giggle.

"I was going to have to move anyway," I inform him. "There are less and less fish in the waters every day. I've seen fishing boats thrice the size of yours with impossibly huge nets that scoop up everything in their path as they travel. I've seen rays be tossed back from those same boats and different ones, but now their mouths are ripped out because they didn't care about how they got out the fishing hook, or their tail is gone because the fishermen were bored. I've heard tales from my sisters about being caught, raped, and thrown back, except now they're bleeding and crying and they have to swim away as fast as possible because the sharks are going to smell the blood and even worse things happen to them if they're caught.

"When you caught me I was so scared I was going to end up like them, and I still thought that when that man kissed me like that. I know I was kissing them and telling them it was a reward for finding my things, but-"

"But that doesn't give him the right to do that. I'm so sorry that happened, and he's leaving as soon as we reach mainland. Unfortunately, I can't kick him off my team in the middle of the ocean."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. He blushes.

"Right. Thank you for being so kind to me. You fed me and you gave me a place to stay and you kept me safe." I press another kiss to his other cheek. "I haven't eaten this much in a while, and your fish were some of the best." I grin down at him. "But that may be because you were giving them to me."

He laughs nervously and starts to say something, but someone comes into the room.

I try to retreat into my pool, but I scrape my tail against the corner of the floor and cry out as a few scales rip and a few dig into the muscle underneath.

I let out a sob and bury my face in Captain's shirt; both to hide from the intruder and because of the pain I'm suddenly in.

Captain and the intruder pull me up and completely out of the water with relative ease.

They flip me onto my back and when the intruder starts to inspect my wound, I flick my tail and try to back away.

They hold their nose where I hit them and back up, keeping their other hand outstretched in front of them.

"Stay away from me," I yell, my voice strained and my eyes stinging with tears.

"Alright, alright, I was just trying to help, but I'm sorry. But you are hurt, will you let Captain Ramirez help you?" I sniffle and nod. "Then I'm going to get my first aid kit from my bag, here and give him what he needs."

Captain is given small grabbers, a cloth, and a little tube while the intruder holds a cloth of their own up to their nose.

Captain kneels beside me and looks me over with worried eyes.

"Tell me what I need to do," he whispers.

"Just pull them out," I whine, "they'll grow back."

He takes a deep breath and places his hand on my tail above the line of disrupted scales.

His thumb caresses circles as he brings his other hand over, holding the small grabbers.

"Which ones?" His hand is shaking.

"All the loose ones. It'll feel better when you take them out, I promise."

He takes a hold of one and takes another deep breath before tugging. He didn't pull hard enough.

I cry out when he has to keep pulling, but he's trying to be gentle and tears run down my face. Of course, he chose the first one to be in the middle, where they embedded themselves further into me.

I let out a sob of relief when it finally gives, popping out. I hold a shaking hand to him and he deposits the scale in my palm.

"Y-you can't be gentle," I force out through gritted teeth. His eyes are wet when he looks at me, but he nods. "If you're nervous, start on the outsides," I suggest.

He nods and barely has to touch the next scale before it falls out, having chosen one that came loose instead of being forced in. He deposits that one in my still outstretched hand and gains enough confidence to make quick work of any loose scales before moving to the ones actually causing the pain.

He gets out the first one he tries with a quick movement and barely a whimper from me before moving to the next one, which is just as easy. He gets out all the loosest ones first before going to the ones that are buried so deep only part of the scale can be seen. Those give him trouble.

I grab his hand that's resting on my tail and hold onto it. I squeeze and whimper when he needs two tugs to get out the next couple, barely manage not to squirm on a few more, but cry out on the last one. It's in so much worse than the first one, though it's in the same spot, just on the opposite side. Captain has to abandon the grabbers and rub his hand against his pants before taking a hold of the scale with the knuckle of his forefinger and his thumb.

I sob and squeeze his hand and dump my scales into my lap so I can gouge deep rivets into the floor to avoid squirming too much as he has to wiggle the scale back and forth to get it loose.

He finally gets it out and I slump over, breathing heavily. I slowly let go of his hand and scoop up all my scales, having him set the last one in the pile. I sniffle as I look down at them, my tears dripping onto the pile.

"Make sure none of them broke off," the intruder calls out.

"They didn't," I mutter. "Scales are made to come out cleanly, we lose them all the time, but I just grew these and the flesh is a little tender."

Captain nods and grabs the tube, squeezing something out onto his hands. Despite my words, he rubs a gel on my tail where my scales used to be.

I start to protest but realize how good it feels.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, help me carry her-"

"What?" I shriek. Captain and the intruder cover their ears for a second.

"We've brought you to a rescue, they'll heal you up and maybe study you a bit, but you'll be safe and have a home where you won't run out of fish."

I frown and look down.

"Oh..." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "So you're just going to leave me?"

"I'll come visit you sometimes, alright?"

"Come on, we have to get you back into some water," the intruder interrupts.

"Why?"

"You need water to survive! You have gills and-"

"You don't know what I need!" I snap at them, turning to glare.

"Which is why we're hoping to study you."

Captain doesn't say anything but just looks down at his hands.

"Ready?" the intruder says. Captain nods and they both make to move towards me, but I roll my eyes and shift.

My tail shortens and splits into legs, my gills close and my nostrils open. My fins shrink down and my claws dull into fingers, my teeth flattening into those of an omnivore, though I still have fangs.

I stand and let my lost scales fall onto the ground. Captain stands up and looks at me in awe.

I start walking above deck, only stopping to spare him a dejected glance.

I hug myself as I walk onto the hot sand, hearing two someones jogging after me. When they've caught up, the intruder places a hand on the small of my back to lead me, but I jerk away from their touch.

"It'll be alright," they say, "we'll take good care of you."

"Hmph." I turn my chin and refuse to look at them.

The ramp to Captain's boat retracts and I hear Captain yell out, "She likes Red Snappers! And a lot of them!"

I look back and see him with one of his hands braced on the edge of the boat and his other clutched to his chest in a fist. I see something glinting through the slits in his fingers and realize he's holding my scales.

"Don't feed her trout!" he adds.

I watch him retreat into the room above deck and am guided into a large building as the boat leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

'Doctor Winkler', as the intruder introduced themself as, is getting fed up with my lack of cooperation.

It's been a month since Captain abandoned me here and I refuse to tell the Doctor anything. I lost 20 scales because of them, and I'm still mad about it.

I only eat what I have to, not wanting to take anything from them. It's satisfying to know how frustrated that makes them.

~

Another month goes by before I see a huge fishing boat pull up. One of those big ones that do horrible things.

I decide to hide in my little cave, curled up and wishing I hadn't left all my things on Captain's boat.

"She's not eating much, and she won't talk to me," I hear the Doctor say. "We've studied what we can, her sleeping behaviors and how she eats, but I'm not sure how accurate this information is, all things considered."

I start trembling. I'm useless to them, what are they going to do? Are they getting rid of me?

"I'll see if I can't help you with your research, Riley."

My eyes widen and I dart up to the surface as fast as possible.

"Captain?" I cry as soon as my head is above water. I see him and speed over, pushing myself out of the large, fancy pool and shifting. I run at Captain and tackle him to the ground with a hug. He puts his hands on my waist and I kiss his lips and his cheeks and his jaw before pulling back and hitting him on the chest.

He grunts and rubs his hands up and down my waist and hips.

"How could you leave me like that?" I sob, digging my claw-less fingers into his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Hyacinth, but I do have a surprise for you."

"Are you taking me with you?" I ask excitedly.

"Well yes, but that's not the surprise." He chuckles.

I quickly stand up and wait for him to do the same.

"I'll email you the information I need," Doctor tells Captain, who nods.

"It's in the boat," Captain informs. I nod and grab his hand with both of mine, pulling him towards his boat. He laughs and lets me lead him over.

Captain slips his hand out of mine and places it on my lower back, grabbing my hand in his free one.

I'm led below deck and gasp at the sight.

A big bed is against the far wall, but the most astounding feature is the huge pool of water, a portion of which has a glass bottom. The pool isn't much deeper than the one from Captain's previous boat, but it's wider and more decorated with sand and places to hide.

I belatedly notice my bag on a vanity and my things organized so they look nice.

I spin around in Captain's arms and lean up to kiss him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I missed you so much," he says against my lips, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I truly thought it would be best. Then it took quite some time to get this boat ready when I regretted my decision. Forgive me?"

I shift my hands up to bury my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Only if you make it up to me," I purr, my lips barely touching his.

"Anything," he breathes.

I drag him over to the bed and crash our lips together. He growls and grabs my hips, lifting me up and onto the mattress, pushing me down. I go easily and scramble back to the head of the bed, letting my legs fall open.

"My people don't do too well when we're dried out, you should make me wet to prevent that," I purr teasingly.

Captain laughs and takes off his hat, setting it on the bedside table. He next unbuckles his belt and untucks his shirt.

I watch with anticipation and growing impatience as he undresses himself, before deciding he's taking too long and moving forward to 'help' him out.

My help involves me ripping off his clothes.

It's when his shirt is tossed across the room I notice what he's wearing around his neck.

I reach up with tears in my eyes and let my fingers skim across the necklace.

"My scales..." I mutter. Captain gently grabs my wrist, bringing my hand up to his lips.

"I couldn't bear the thought of forgetting you," he murmurs against my fingers. I take a deep breath and smile tearily at him. He kisses my fingers, then my palm, then up the inside of my wrist all the way to my lips.

I moan against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into me as he grabs at my hips. I tug him further up onto the bed with me, wrapping my legs around his waist, moaning as I grind up into him.

Captain tugs off my skirt, which wasn't doing much for my modesty anyway, and lets his hands slide up my shirt, starting slightly when he feels the shells covering the sensitive scales of my breasts.

He slips my shirt off and I remove the shells, hissing at the cold air and setting them on the bedside table.

I can't help but squirm at the cold sensations I'm not used to as Captain bites his lip and slowly reaches down. His hand brushes over my breast and I yell, arching my back.

My eyes widen when Captain smirks and sits back. He then takes my breasts in his hands and I whimper, grabbing at his arms.

He leans down and uses his mouth to tease one; his tongue tracing the outline of individual scales, he sucks gently and places open-mouthed kisses, but what makes my eyes roll back is when he very gently scrapes his teeth against them.

My back shoots up off the bed and it takes an incredible amount of effort to not immediately shift back into my mer form out of sheer pleasure.

I push his head back when tears well up in my eyes, unable to handle any more.

He looks down at me with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" I can only manage to shake my head. "Too much?" I nod, panting and dazed. "Why are your scales there so sensitive?" he asks dumbly, as if I'm in any condition to answer him.

I whine at him and reach down to tug at his offending pants. He chuckles and takes them off before placing another kiss to my lips.

"I'll ask later, then," he mutters in amusement.

I whine and he chuckles before reaching between us to rub his fingers along my slit. I gasp and arch my back, barely keeping myself from shifting.

Then he puts his mouth back on my breast and I have to push him away and scramble off the bed, barely making it to the water before my legs are gone.

I pant and flip onto my stomach to easier look at Captain, who looks shocked and confused and a little upset.

"I'm sorry, you told me to stop touching you there, but I didn't listen," he mutters, looking away. I scoff at him and shake my head when he meets my eyes again, before beckoning him over.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I inform. Now that I'm away from him and in cool water, my head's clear enough to form coherent sentences. "Quite the opposite actually, I just didn't want to be stuck in your bed without legs." I giggle and he smiles softly. "Now come here so we can continue!"

He laughs and approaches, letting me pull him down into the water. Of course, I make sure he won't drown; I'll leave that method for my more malevolent cousins.

After a short reconsideration, I decide instead to have Captain lay on the floor just outside the pool and lay on top of him, the end of my tail still in the water. He smiles up at me and I lean down to kiss him as his hand, once again, slips between us; only this time, he has to take a bit more time to find my slit.

I hum and grab his wrist, guiding his hand to the patch of much smaller, more flexible, and sensitive scales, letting him feel the small opening.

My hips buck down into his hand and he kisses my neck, being unnecessarily careful around my gills.

"One more thing," I interrupt, making him pause. "They're just for pleasure." I gesture to the scales on my breasts and he nods before continuing.

My slit opens further and his fingers slip in, not only because of his gentle rubbing, but because my chest rubbed against his while I was squirming.

I collapse on top of him and he grunts before wrapping his arms around me, rudely taking his hand away from my slit, and flips me over.

Captain immediately pushes two fingers into me, rubbing my walls and exploring my pussy. I buck up into him, moaning when it forces his fingers deeper. He presses in a third finger and uses his free hand to rub up and down my waist before I out a sob.

He freezes and I pout at him.

"Hurry up," I whine, "I need it."

He takes a deep breath and his fingers slip out, a string of slick still connecting us before he presses his thumbs into my slit and gently tugs, opening me up.

I grab at his arms and try to clench down, gasping when I can't.

He angles his hips down to press his hard cock against my slit, making me gasp when he's bigger than I thought he'd be.

He stretches me as he pushes in and I can't help but let out pleasures sobs, squirming and trembling.

When he pulls out his thumbs and I can clench down on him, feeling even more of him and making him buck his hips down with a curse.

I pull him down for a kiss that doesn't last long, as he soon bottoms out.

My eyes roll back as he grabs my hips, his fingers so tight I can barely move them.

Then he starts fucking down into me.

I scream and my back arches, pushing my chest into his face. He takes the opportunity to suck on my breasts.

I let out a sob of pleasure and bury my fingers into his hair.

He moves one hand from my hip to instead grope my breast, while he continues to pleasure the other with his mouth.

Like this, it doesn't take long for me to cum, my cunt clamping down on his cock and pulsing around it, trying to coax his egg out.

I bite my lip when he moans, but he only deposits a liquid.

I frown when he presses soft kisses to my jaw and neck but has stopped fucking me.

He pulls back a bit to smile down at me and probably say something, but then he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Where're your eggs?" I question, more than a little upset.

"My eggs?" I nod. "I don't have eggs." He flinches when I gape at him.

"Why not?"

"Human males don't make eggs," he says sympathetically.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Hyacinth."

I shake my head but continue pouting.

"You promise you didn't deposit them elsewhere?"

"I promise," he reassures.

I smile and lean up to kiss his lips before sighing softly.

"I guess I'll just have to make my own eggs for next time," I mutter, biting my lip and hoping he won't disagree.

He blushes and nods.

"Y-yeah, I guess you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
